User talk:XzArandomZ
Welcome! Categories Hi. We don't put the categories for males/females, please delete them. Shanebeckam 03:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Jordan Timsit Photo Please DO NOT name photo's like "ugly kid" it's inappropriate. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 13:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Phunner Are you also the user Phunner? Multiple actors category That category is unneeded, not to mention you spelled portrayed wrong. Broken Links Sorry, no can do. Someone choose to take my admin status away. Khan gave Glenn aka PerryPeverell admin privileges to fix the broken links. He hasn't been doing that? I think you should contact Khan and let him know. :The links were not broken, the articles just never existed. I only check broken and double redirects. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 23:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey MaxyMax! Have you seen the blog User_blog:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385/Should_Articles_Be_Singular_or_Plural?_You_Decide. ? Feel free to vote. Votes are not mandatory but your opinion matters. :) Archived Talk Pages I've noticed you edited Paige's archived talk page. You have to understand that an archived page can't be edited, that's what the actual talk page is for. Categories I am cleaning up the categories on this Wiki. There are simply too many, pointless ones. As far "Season 1" and other season categories, they should not be tagged to just any page. They should ONLY be tagged on the episodes they pertain to. Here is a list of new categories that are staying and going. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Buffymybasset/NEW_CATEGORY_LIST 23:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding "Season 1" categories to character pages. They are not seasons! 23:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *Seasons 1 category should only be added to the episode page. Like "Something Wicca this way comes" and so on. Season 2 category goes to Season 2 episodes only and so on. I am not sure why people were adding season categories to random pages.. it makes no sense. If you want to help, I'd appreciate it. The ONLY pages that should have season categories, is the episodes.also, don't forget to sign your name when you write on my talk page. 23:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) p.s what you did on Jenny's page.. that's PERFECT! Thanks for helping If you want, could you help start on Category:Season 2? (http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Season_2) Basically I am going through EACH character. I am removing "Season1, Season 2, Season 3" and so on. I am also removing "Evil Vanquished" and replacing with "Evil" and "Vanquished or Killed". I am also removing, "Lower-level demon" and "Upper level demon" with just "Demon". If there is any other category you need help with deciding which stays and goes, just ask :) 01:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks!! (don't forget to sign your name! lol) And "Powers" will work for any power.. temporary, evil.. power will cover any power just fine :) 23:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I cleaned out Category:Season 1.. check it out! It only has the episodes there now, like it's supposed to :) I've slowly been working on Category:Season 2 today. 23:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) That spam picture.. I had to delete your Blog Post, because User:Sonicfan32 had attached some horrid picture to it.. And also to the main page!! What is that?! What is going on??? 21:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It was chopped up body parts.. diseased female and male privates... DIGUSTING.. I had to keep focus from really looking at it, it was that horrific. Who is this guy? Does Wikia know? 22:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC)